The fall of Equestria
by Jook003
Summary: Short one shot sequel for my ongoing fanfic fallout/MLP crossover The Big MT mystery. Celestia threatened and killed Americans, now it's America's turn to bite back. And they'll bite back hard.


The fall of Equestria

The F-22 raptor. One of the most deadly fighter jets in the world. Only used by the US Air Force. The AC-130 Hercules gunship, a Flying Fortress of doom. And last but not least the AH-64 apache longbow. Regarded as one of the most destructive gunships ever built. A one F-22, one AC-130, and three AH-64 squad was dispatched into a unknown portal at 1600 hours Monday, August 25th, 2014, on a search and destroy mission against the nation, Equestria, on the other side. Due to one of its co-rulers, princess Celestia, making a threat against America stating, and I quote, "all of the Americans ever to journey into Equestria have caused nothing but grief, there for all Americans in Equestria will be hunted down." Urging a once peaceful America into war on the small nation. This is the sequel to my currently ongoing fanfic, The Big MT mystery. Implied spoilers.

The F-22 raptor streaked through the skies of Equestria, with a sonic rainbow dash behind it. The jet speeding ahead of her at Mach 2.5 (rough estimate based on resources, like a old raptor pilot said it was greater than Mach 2.42) to her Mach 1 (apply logic people. Strain on being+G force+gravity+logic= around Mach 1) speeding straight to Canterlot castle and let off one thermo nuclear missile (I'm gonna guess estimate effect range is roughly five miles.) little to dashes knowledge, and pulled away, towards filly-delphia. She was about to bank to pursue it when she slowed to a stop when she saw the princesses from a mile away, just leaving the castle, she was about two miles away. So she flew towards them to meet them. She was about three quarters of the way there when the missile hit and a gigantic explosion erupted and consumed the princesses, effectively killing them. She was horrified so she turned around and tried to fly away, screaming "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiaaaa-" she screamed getting consumed by the fire.(goodbye rainbow dash) "This is raptor 1-5, package delivered proceeding to city state. Over." The raptor pilot said after seeing the effects of the TNM. "Roger that raptor, proceed to take down the tallest sky scraper, over." The US Army ranger replied over his mic, they were in the city.

They had wing suited down from the AC-130 to 'lighten the load' a gunner had said. The raptor flew by letting out three missiles at the building's base, causing it to crash to one side. "Target down, ranger. I got bogies on my tail, out." the raptor said, no longer going Mach speed. It abruptly stopped to see three pegasi fly by with thunder clouds following. So the raptor let its "sky buster" missile out, to see it disperse and slaughter them. All the while the AC-130 was letting relentless howitzer shells rain on a certain pony's hotel, twilight sparkle's to be exact, making it shudder and threaten to collapse.

Over in manehatten the apaches were letting hell rain down on the resident ponies, so far every princess except for twilight in Equestria had died. Cadence had been visiting her empire's most influential trading partner when the hell rained down, she was in the open so she was shredded by multiple rounds. When they had first got there the city had been so busy and lively, now their "mane-street" had been turned into a no-man's land, littered with dead ponies as far as the eye could see, the occasional pony would try to pass, only to get blown to pieces. The apache to the right of the formation was slightly tilting randomly, so it decided to turn around and see if anything had its back right wheel. The pilots saw a orange mare with a cowboy hat and a rope. It fired off one round from its mounted machine gun. The round blew its stomach open while it was still alive. Death claimed it a moment after. The three apaches broke off formation and went to sweep the city.

The rangers proceeded into the hotel that had twilight sparkle and her three surviving friends in it. The barrage had stopped and the AC-130 was circling the city like a vulture over its prey. The rangers found a Canterlot royal guard outside her room, so Martinez, the soldier on point, snuck up behind it, jumped on its back, and said "surprise motha fucka!" And stabbed it in the eye. They breached the room and detained the four ponies and knocked each one out. "Over watch we have the package, drop the surprises." Sarge said. "Surprise is on its way captain. Over watch, out." The AC-130 pilot said as the cargo bay door opened and two humvee's parachuted out along with a hulking M-1 Abrams tank.

The raptor had broke off for its next objective. Appleoosa. The town was a small frontier town, a strip. All it had to do was strafe run a couple times and it was destroyed. It was, in the pilot's opinion, hilarious. The ponies had tried throwing pies at his jet, pies. The funniest part was when a really small foal tried throwing a pie and he hovered his jet around and blew it to pieces. Comedy gold.

The rangers had thrown two ponies in the front humvee and two in the back. A ranger sat in the back with them and kept a gun on them, while the two rangers sat in the front. The tank was operated by a specially trained team. They moved onto ponyville, plowing it down with three fifty cals and a tank cannon. The ponies tried to scramble as the convoy entered, but to no avail. They were all gunned down, except for the mayor whom held a white flag, waving it around furiously. "Please,oh please. Don't kill me. I had nothing to do with the princes-" she was cut off by a round going through her skull. "This is ranger danger, come in raptor, over." Martinez said. "I hear ya loud'n'clear danger, over." The raptor pilot said "Drop the payload on filly-delphia, then in five drop one on pony town. Over." He said

"Will do, raptor out."

A loud explosion was heard and you could see the mushroom cloud for miles. The ranger team threw out a blind folded pinky pie, tied rarity and Fluttershy to a building, removed their blindfolds, took off pinky's and stood in a line facing a tied up pinky pie, except for one. They each held a M-4A1 or M-16 carbine on their shoulder. Ready, they heard, aim, fire. As the rangers followed each command, a loud singular gunshot rang out, and pinky pie slumped down dead(that's because of cupcakes). They left the other two to be nuked, got in their respective humvees and drove off. A couple minutes later the raptor flew over head and nuked the last two possible ponies in Equestria. And just like that, Equestria fell.


End file.
